


just over the horizon; a sliver of crimson

by emrys (livingshitpost)



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: .................might write more of this later, Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anna & Hans (Disney) Friendship, Anna & Kristoff (Disney) Friendship, Bad Flirting, Boys Kissing, Child Neglect, Childhood Trauma, Coming Out, Consensual, Dorks in Love, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Falling In Love, Families of Choice, First Dates, Flirting, Friendship/Love, Gay Hans (Disney), Gay Kristoff (Disney), Gay Male Character, Gen, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Good Hans (Disney), Hans (Disney) Being Less of an Asshole, Hans (Disney) Redemption, I DIDN"T MEAN FOR THIS TO END ON SUCH A HORNY NOTE I"M S, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Innuendo, Kissing, M/M, No Incest, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Orphan Kristoff, Past Anna/Hans (Disney), Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Sexual Humor, Surprise Kissing, Teasing, anna is a little shit and i love her, anna plays matchmaker, because i'm also a useless twink, compulsory heterosexuality, goblin girl.........., hans is a useless twink, kristoff is buff, kristoff. is hot, leave me alone i'm stupid, listen i'm very gay and very stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-04 13:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18344519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingshitpost/pseuds/emrys
Summary: "I've never seen someone look so handsome with such a big nose.""I always used to say I'd never bring home a ginger.""Pardon you, sir; I amstrawberry blond.""You're about as blond as a garnet."au where hans isn't evil and nothing hurts





	just over the horizon; a sliver of crimson

"She froze my heart, and only an act of true love can save me."

"A true love's kiss."

His mind was racing, but his hand was steady when he reached out to caress her cheek. He tilted her chin upwards and leaned in as she summoned what little strength she had left to follow his hand. He brushed his warm lips against hers, awkward and stiff, before pressing further. His breath formed a small cloud of steam when he breathed out so very close to her face.

" . . . Did it work?"

"I don’t know."

"Do you feel any different? Any warmer?"

"No." She looked down at her hands. The tips of her fingers were still blue, frost creeping up her both under and on top of her sleeves. The fabric crunched softly and her gaze rose to him. He had stood, backing away a few paces, looking down at her with wide eyes and knit brows.

"You don't love me," she murmured. There was no question in her voice.

He shook his head. He took another step backward, then began to pace the room. "I don't understand," he muttered. "Why didn't it . . . "

Anna shivered, wrapping her cloak tighter around her shoulders.

Hans set his jaw. "I'm sorry," he said softly, staring into the flickering hearth.

"H-Hans?"

He swallowed. "There's something I have to do. I can only hope that you’ll forgive me."

"Hans, what are you-"

"Stay here," he ordered.  _Though she doesn't have much of a choic_ e. He sighed as he left the room, closing the door behind him.

Being the youngest of thirteen boys, Hans was used to lying. He did it often, and he did it well, but the thought of doing it now didn't sit with him as easily as he would have liked. He opened the door to the meeting hall slowly.

"Princess Anna is . . . "  _Dying_. That was the truth. She was dying and he couldn't save her and very soon she would be . . . "Dead."

The people around him gasped. One of the representatives pulled out a chair for him, and he gladly sat down. He felt like his legs could give out at any moment. 

“It is with a heavy heart that I charge Elsa of Arendelle with treason, and . . . “ He sighed. “Sentence her to death.”

He couldn’t help but wonder if this was really the right thing to do. 

* * *

His sword had never been used in battle. He was hardly trained in the first place; he would never have been able to hold his own in a fight. But still it hung by his side as he trekked across the icy fjord. He raised one hand to shield his face from stinging snow and whipping winds, squinting into the distance in search of the queen. Spotting her, he steeled himself, doubling his efforts to navigate the storm.

"ELSA!" He cried. "You can't run from this!"

She turned to face him. "Just take care of my sister," she replied.

"Your sister? She returned from the mountain weak and cold. She said that  _you_ froze her heart."

"No . . . "

"I tried to save her, but I  _couldn't_. Her skin was ice; her hair turned white. Your sister is _dead_."

"No." Her voice shook. Her knees trembled. She crumpled to the ground, and as she did, the swirling winds stopped. Snowflakes were suspended in the air like a fog of stars.

He drew his sword. Swallowed the thick lump in his throat. Set his jaw, steadied his hand, and- 

"NO!"

Crackling crystals. Shattering steel. A shockwave sending him flying, and a final breath. 

* * *

When he came to, the two women were holding one another in a tight embrace. He pulled himself up on one knee, rubbing his chin. He glanced up. He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Anna?"

There she was, standing before him. She certainly didn't look pleased. 

"But- she froze your heart-"

"The only frozen heart around here is  _yours_." She turned on her heel to walk away, then paused, turned back, and grabbed him by the front of his coat. 

"Wait, Anna!"

She punched him in the nose, sending him flying over the side of the ship. He was quick to resurface, his confusion taking on more of an edge, and looked for a way out of the water.

"Anna!" He shouted as he pulled his soaking wet form from the harbor. "Anna, let me explain-!"

"Why should I? You betrayed me, Hans-" She paused. "Whatever your name is! And you tried to kill my sister!"

"Only because I couldn't think of any other way to save you-"

"I don't want to hear it!"

"I know, Princess; you have every right to be angry with me. Just let me  _explain_ myself."

"Elsa, can you freeze him, or something?"

The queen tried to hide her smile at the suggestion. "I'm afraid not," she said calmly, then turned to him. There was a certain fire in her pale blue eyes. "Although, he  _did_ attempt regicide."

"Exactly! Come on, just this once-"

"I've been in charge for less than three days, Anna, and I wasn't even  _here_ for most of it. I'm not going to have my first act as queen be the execution of the prince of a neighboring country without trial."

Anna groaned. "But he's  _gross_."

"You just regret that he was your first kiss."

"Wait, I was-?"

"You be quiet, Westergaard." She took a few steps toward him. "You  _did_ attempt to save my sister with an act of true love, did you not?"

"I did, Your Majesty."

"And you tried to kill me . . . Why?"

"I thought that it might stop the winter. Maybe even save Anna, if I was quick enough."

"Hm." She glanced back at her sister. "You understand that I would never give the two of you my blessing to be wed."

"Of course."

"And that even if I did, that she no longer wishes to marry you?"

"All too well, yes."

"And you will make no advances towards her?"

"Out of both respect for her and fear of what you might do to me. . . . But primarily because she was right."

Anna's ears twitched. "What?"

He licked his lips. "I don't love you, Anna," he said with a sigh. "Not the way I thought I did. I think you're wonderful — pretty, charming, funny, intelligent — everything I've ever been told to look for in a woman. But I realized something after I failed to save your life."

She glared. "And what might that be?"

"I don't wish to marry a woman at all."

Elsa blinked. She turned to Anna, who's eyebrows had shot up upon hearing his declaration.

"I don't quite understand it myself," he continued, somewhat awkwardly. "But whenever I've imagined myself with a woman, it's always been in a rather . . . disconnected manner. Never because I wanted a wife, more because I wanted a  _friend_. And that's what I saw you as, Anna; a friend."

"Careful, Westergaard;" Elsa said softly, "you're toeing a fine line."

"I'm not asking for your hand in marriage," he said quickly. "But, if you would have me, I would very much like to have your hand in mine as a sister of sorts."

Anna scrunched up her nose. "You already have twelve brothers," she reminded him, but a smile tugged at the corners of her mouth.

"But you only have one sister."

"I only  _need_ one sister." She pursed her lips. "Though the prospect of a brother is tempting." She turned. "Elsa, what do you think?"

"I say that you can and should do whatever you think is best," the queen said, folding her arms loosely across her chest. "I'll neither forbid nor force it."

"Yeah, but what would you do?"

She shrugged. "Go for it."

Anna grabbed one of Hans's hands and shook it. "Agreed, then. Just don't try to kill my sister ever again."

"I won't, My Lady." He chuckled. "I know firsthand how strong you are."

"You're darn right you do!" She punched him lightly on the shoulder, and the two of them laughed. 

* * *

"Kristoff?"

"Hm?"

"What do you think of Hans?"

The man shrugged. He kicked at a stone on the path through the garden. "He's handsome," he said casually. "Not sure we'd get along if we were alone together for too long, though."

"So you like him?"

"I guess."

"Come on, don't  _'I guess_ _'_ me. I know you like the back of my hand."

"You've only known me for a month, Your Highness."

She groaned with a laugh and threw her shoulder into his. "I'm serious, Kristoff; you don't have to call me that."

"But the guards always give me dirty looks."

"Forget about the guards. You're my friend. And, as Princess and current heir to the throne of Arendelle, I say that you can call me whatever you want."

He rolled his eyes. "Fine, Anna."

"Now c'mon, open up. I've seen the way you smile when he comes up in conversation. Even just the Southern Isles is enough to get you all happy."

"They'd buy so much ice, Anna."

"Gods, you're dumb."

"But they would!"

"Stop changing the subject!" She moved in front of him, hands on her hips as she walked backwards. "What if I told you he felt the same way?"

"About what?"

"About  _you_ , numbskull."

"No way. He's too prim and proper."

"You should have seen him stuffing a whole cupcake in his mouth at Elsa's coronation party."

Kristoff couldn't help but laugh at that.

"Of course, I didn't tell him you eat carrots  _after_ Sven's already bitten them, but he's got the same giggly, blushy denial about it as you do."

"That's not possible."

"Really now? Because I saw the way he was looking at you during our picnic a few days ago — y'know, the one where right after, you went to go help cut firewood — and he couldn't take his eyes off you. It was like he was in another realm."

"And what'd you think of it?"

"Oh, I think you know, Kris. You big, strong, handsome-"

"Okay, I get it."

"- _provocative_ -"

"Gods, shut up!" His cheeks went red as he started to laugh. "I get it already, geez."

"Do you, you tantalizing-"

"Augh, you're the worst."

Anna giggled. "Just give it a shot, Kristoff. It'll be great."

"Yeah, maybe for you to watch."

"From a respectable distance. To make sure you don't get too rough with one another." She paused. "Unless you  _like_ that-"

"I'll ask him out if you stop talking like that."

"Deal." 

* * *

"It’ll just be a casual little thing," Anna said, giving Hans’s shoulder a gentle squeeze. "No pressure, y’know? He’s still not great with the whole formal courting thing — and believe me, I tried — but we didn’t have a very proper first meeting and we ended up engaged after, what, twenty minutes? So I figured you wouldn’t mind-"

"Anna, it’s fine. You don’t have to explain any of it. I’ve dealt with suitors before."

"Yeah, but they were all girls you couldn’t care less about. I wanted this to be different for you.” She stopped in front of the door to the gardens. “You know the place?"

"By the fountain, right?"

"Bingo. He should already be there.” She clapped him on the back. “Have fun, loverboy."

"You’re not gonna be watching from the bushes, are you?"

"They’re _shrubs_ , Hans, you should know that. And no. Elsa’s got me roped into helping her with paperwork."

"You can do paperwork?"

"Kinda? I mostly just keep her company. She gets bored. And she doesn’t want it to be like the last however-many years, y’know?"

"Must be nice to have a sister who pays attention to you."

"You _do_ have a sister who pays attention to you, Hans Westergaard. And she’s setting you up with the man of your dreams, too, so _you’re welcome_."

He chuckled. "Thank you, Anna."

"Don’t mention it. I better get going, though; she’s already sent five snowdgies after me. Probably shouldn’t keep her waiting."

"She really needs to stop making those willy-nilly."

"I know, right?" She laughed, licked her thumb, and wiped away a small smear of chocolate from her friend’s cheek. "Have fun, Hans."

He squirmed under her touch, batting her away and gently rubbing the spot on his cheek with the heel of his hand with a laugh. “Alright, alright. Get a move on. Gods.”

He watched her scamper down the hallway before she turned a corner, grabbing at the wall to keep her momentum going, and smiled. He turned to the door. A brief sigh escaped his slightly parted lips. Gloves made contact with polished wood and the doors easily swung open to reveal lush green grass and tidy cobblestone paths. The air was warm and smelled of honeysuckle. He followed the walkway to the entrance of a hedge maze. "Forward, right, right, forward, left," he muttered to himself as he made his way through. Soon enough, he was able to simply follow the sound of burbling water.

"I hope I didn’t keep you waiting too long," he said playfully as he approached the small clearing.

The blond looked up from his notebook. "Nah, it’s no problem," he assured the other man. "C’mon, sit down."

"Gladly." Hans sat on the red and white checkered blanket while Kristoff pulled two sandwiches from the basket beside him. "Anna said she made this herself, didn’t she?"

Kristoff laughed, passing one of the sandwiches off. "She was in the room, if that’s what that means."

"Well, it’s certainly more involved than a royal usually is."

"I don’t know how you guys can stand it, honestly." He took a bite. "Then again, I grew up on fish, rabbits, and various mosses."

Hans restrained himself from reflexively chastising the other for talking with his mouth full. "Really?"

"I mean, I was raised by trolls in the woods." He shrugged. "Before that it was mostly just scraps of stolen bread and whatever people were willing to give the local street urchin."

"That sounds terrible."

"Nah, it’s fine. The icecutters took me in pretty quick after my dad died. They were like my family before the trolls."

"You’ve never spoken of your father before."

"'Cause there’s not much to say. He died when I was, what, four? Five years old? Then I was with the icecutters for a year or so, and then I followed the king and queen and got adopted by Bulda."

"Bulda?"

"That’s my mom’s name. They’ve got kinda weird names compared to us, but they’re good to have by your side."

"Hm." Hans considered his sandwich. "And what of your mother?"

"Dunno. She died, I know that much, but no clue how." He paused. "I don’t think I ever even knew her name."

" . . . I’m sorry."

"Don’t be; it’s fine. I’ve got plenty of family now."

"Well, more isn't always better," Hans muttered bitterly.

"It is when you're finally around people who're gonna treat you like a person."

"Mm, that's true." His face relaxed slightly.

The two of them ate for a while in silence. The sun shone through the leaves of a nearby rowan tree. A gentle breeze ruffled Kristoff's shaggy blond hair as he wiped the corner of his mouth on the heel of his hand and licked it clean — wildly undignified, but endearing just the same. With how close they were to one another, Hans could see the slight stubble growing on his cheeks, along his jawline, down his neck-

"Like what you see?"

Hans drew back rather suddenly. "Sorry, I didn't mean to-"

Kristoff snickered. "It's fine, Hans. That's kinda why Anna made us meet up for lunch, remember?"

"Right." The redhead chose to ignore the heat creeping up his cheeks and cleared his throat. "You're very attractive," he offered. His voice was quieter than he would've liked. 

"Same to you," Kristoff said, nudging Hans with his elbow. "Kinda cute."

"Kinda?"

The blond snorted. "Alright, alright. You're really cute. Geez." He paused. "Pretty eyes, too. A golden-y green."

"Well, so are yours. They're like warm hot chocolate."

A light shade of pink dusted Kristoff's cheeks. "Well,  _you_ have those adorable freckles. I mean, c'mon, who said  _that_ was allowed?"

So it was like that.

"I've never seen someone look so handsome with such a big nose."

"I always used to say I'd never bring home a ginger."

"Pardon you, sir; I am _strawberry blond_."

"You're about as blond as a garnet."

"Then how would you describe it?"

Kristoff considered the question for a moment. He took a lock of Hans's flaming red hair between two fingers, smiling when his face approached the same shade. "I'd say it's more like the sunset," he mused. "When it's just passed over the horizon, and all you can see is that sliver of crimson in the distance."

Hans opened his mouth to speak, but no words came to his lips. He groaned and covered his face with his hands.

Kristoff laughed and wrapped one arm around his shoulders. "Aw, c'mon. Was it really that bad?"

"It was  _good_ ," Hans complained. "How was it so  _good_ , you simple, stupid man?"

"I'm a songwriter, Hans. It's what I do."

"I hate you."

The blond pressed a soft kiss to his temple. "You too, Your Highness."

The shorter man paused. He drew back slightly, eyes wide, and blinked.

"Too far?"

He shook his head, slowly at first, then smiled once more and placed one hand on Kristoff's chest. "It was nice," he said, "but you missed."

"What?"

"You missed." He reached his other hand up and toyed with the blond hair at the nape of his neck. "It's supposed to go like this."

The taller of the two allowed the other man to easily bring him forward, down slightly, in order to press their lips together. Hans's were soft, malleable, but somewhat demanding, and Kristoff was happy to oblige. He cupped his cheek and rubbed the pad of his thumb across his pristine sideburns. It became clear to him that Hans was fairly inexperienced, and he laughed before taking control for himself, which elicited a content, not-quite-exclamatory hum and caused the hand on his chest to drift down to his hip with a gentle squeeze.

"This okay?" He asked, pulling back by barely an inch and pressing their foreheads together.

Hans nodded. "More than," he breathed, hot and flushed and already so very needy.

Kristoff chuckled. "You wanna take this up into the guest room?"

"By Freyja,  _please_." 

"Alright, c'mon. Before Anna tries to come see how we're doing."

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [here you are kissing me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19170880) by [fuckbucket (livingshitpost)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingshitpost/pseuds/fuckbucket)




End file.
